


the old king is dead (long live the king)

by gayapplewhite



Series: though you can’t hold me (pick up and phone me) [1]
Category: Avalon High (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Texting, The Gang Gets Sad Group Dreams of Times They Failed and Comfort Each Other On Skype, Trans Female Character, Well It's Skype but Whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayapplewhite/pseuds/gayapplewhite
Summary: “king_allie: i guess it's okay. that version of me wanted to dieking_allie: sucks that i have to experience it now thoughirl_merlin: i'm sorry, allieking_allie: it's okayking_allie: we got it right this time.”or; this is not the first time arthur has returned.





	the old king is dead (long live the king)

**Author's Note:**

> so i watched avalon high today and realized this probably wasn't the first time arthur returned. and then it got angsty. for ref, they wake up after they die, so sometimes it takes a much longer time for someone to wake up if they died a long time after the others. additionally, arthur/allie was a minor member of french royalty who would've risen to power had the french revolution (spurred on, of course, by mordred) not occurred.  
> also, elaine/ellie is supposed to be ellie from the book. her and allie feel very different to me, so i just made them two separate characters. i also haven't read all of the book or the graphic novels, so morgan is based off my own interpretation of her, vaguely based off of the descriptions of meg cabot's version. idc anymore fuck disney and meg cabot i do what i want
> 
> the title comes from viva la vida by coldplay, though i was listening to j.fla's cover of it when writing this.

**king_allie** entered the chat at 3:49 am

**king_allie** : is anyone on?

 **king_allie** : tonight was...rough

 **king_allie** : ......marco i can see your little green light i know you're on

 **evil_stepbrother** : sorry my king

 **king_allie** : marco you don't have to call me that you know

 **evil_stepbrother** : i know

 **evil_stepbrother** : but yeah, you're right, tonight was bad

 **evil_stepbrother** : he found me first

 **evil_stepbrother** : told me he was going to kill all of you slowly and i couldn't do anything about it

 **evil_stepbrother** : and then he killed me

 **king_allie** : wait marco you speak french

 **evil_stepbrother** : a little

 **evil_stepbrother** : figured it'd come in handy one of these days

 **king_allie** : what can't you do?

 **evil_stepbrother** : write in french lmao

 **evil_stepbrother** : so how'd he do it?

 **king_allie** : i knew what he was saying then, but it faded when i woke up and i don't speak french so i don't really know what he said but

 **king_allie** : he killed me after he revealed that lance and jen were having an affair.

 **king_allie** : and i was crushed. not literally but you know.

 **king_allie** : miles tried. he tried to stop him but. mordred stabbed him. he just lay there bleeding out. eventually mordred knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of me so he just. beheaded me.

 **king_allie** : i wasn't even that important of a member of french royalty why couldn't he leave me alone i was too crushed to do anything then

 **king_allie** : i guess it's okay. that version of me wanted to die

 **king_allie** : sucks that i have to experience it now though

 **irl_merlin** : i'm sorry, allie

 **king_allie** : it's okay

 **king_allie** : we got it right this time

 **jenuivere** : did we?

 **king_allie** : mordred's gone, isn't he?

 **jenuivere** : he's gone, but. i almost ruined it. i almost ruined it again. just like last time. i knew he was coming, allie. i didn't say anything because he knew about me and lance and he'd tell you if i warned you he was coming. i'm sorry

 **king_allie** : jen it's okay

 **king_allie** : i swear

 **king_allie** : you light up my life, and i love you and we've got it all worked out, right? you're dating lance and will and me and it's okay.

 **irl_merlin** : allie and jen in a tree

 **evil_stepbrother** : k i s s i n g

 **irl_merlin** : thanks bro

 **evil_stepbrother** : no problem bro

 **king_allie** : you know we're literally dating, right?

 **evil_stepbrother** : yes but this is fun

 **morgan_le_fuck_you** : yeesh

 **king_allie** : you okay morrie?

 **morgan_le_fuck_you** : i mean, besides being killed by mordred in my dreams and being up at three am so i don't have memories of my own deaths as dreams?

 **morgan_le_fuck_you** : i'm great, thanks for fucking asking

 **irl_merlin** : what'd he do?

 **morgan_le_fuck_you** : he beheaded me. which like. wouldn't have hurt much god fucking knows we've had bloodier deaths but i had to watch elaine die beforehand and it hurt so fucking much

 **morgan_le_fuck_you** : i miss her

 **will_wagner** : i know

 **morgan_le_fuck_you** : oh shut the fuck up

 **morgan_le_fuck_you** : you're literally dating three people as we speak, you don't know what the fuck it's like

 **king_allie** : we're doing our best to find her, morrie, you know that right?

 **morgan_le_fuck_you** : i know

 **morgan_le_fuck_you** : it's just shitty

 **lancelot_85** : and at last, the prodigal knight returns

 **lancelot_85** : he beheaded me last of all of us on purpose

 **lancelot_85** : he told me

 **lancelot_85** : it was so i could suffer

 **lancelot_85** : he said if i wasn't so lustful towards jen

 **lancelot_85** : this never would've happened

 **irl_merlin** : how do you know?

 **lancelot_85** : i'm in french two

 **jenuivere** : fuck that shit

 **jenuivere** : i was just as complicit in it

 **king_allie** : it's neither of your faults

 **king_allie** : it's mine. i should've known jen wasn't happy.

 **irl_merlin** : like, maybe we should consider that this is all the fault of the evil dude who was prophesied to be evil instead of blaming ourselves?

 **will_wagner** : you tell them miles

 **will_wagner** :  <3 i love him so much

 **morgan_le_fuck_you** : this is what i mean

 **evil_stepbrother** : as the only other single person in this chat, i gotta say

 **evil_stepbrother** : sucks to suck

 **morgan_le_fuck_you** : oh fuck off

 **irl_merlin** : please don't fight guys

 **morgan_le_fuck_you** : we're not fighting. i love him. he's my best friend

 **evil_stepbrother** : likewise, morrie.

 **king_allie** : i don't understand you two

 **evil_stepbrother** : that's fair

 **lancelot_85** : i have a question

 **lancelot_85** : why's arthur a dude in every reincarnation except this one?

 **irl_merlin** : luck of the draw?

 **king_allie** : no miles it's okay

 **king_allie** : guys i gotta tell you something, and i need you all to not hate me

 **will_wagner** : i can't hate you

 **evil_stepbrother** : you're our king, al

 **king_allie** : listen, marco, don't call me al, okay?

 **king_allie** : but i wanted to tell you all. i'm transgender. i've always been a girl but i just. i was born wrong. as a guy.

 **king_allie** : so to answer your question, lance, arthur was born a dude. i just. knew that wasn't me.

 **evil_stepbrother** : i'll never respect you any less, allie. does calling you my king bother you? should i start calling you my queen? sorry for calling you al, by the way.

 **king_allie** : no, being called a king doesn't bother me. i am a king, after all. thank you for asking though.

 **morgan_le_fuck_you** : if you need anyone hexed for doing anything to you hmu

 **morgan_le_fuck_you** : i just learned a spell that makes blood leak out of people's ears from their brain

 **irl_merlin** : doesn't that kill people?

 **morgan_le_fuck_you** : yes

 **morgan_le_fuck_you** : that's the point miles

 **irl_merlin** : if you need anyone spelled a little less fatally for you i've got you

 **lancelot_85** : and if you want a non-magical solution to your problems, will and i can physically fight anyone who says anything to you

 **king_allie** : thanks guys

 **will_wagner** : no problem allie

 **irl_merlin** : we got your back  <3

 **jenuivere** : and you know i'll fight anyone for you, babe

 **king_allie** : i know ily babe  <3

 **evil_stepbrother** : you guys are so cute it makes me wanna vomit sometimes

 **will_wagner** : and morrie, i think i have an idea as to who elaine might be

 **will_wagner** : there's a girl on the props team for the play. which makes sense because of where we found the sword. so if she was the one to, you know, make it,

 **will_wagner** : her name is elaine but everyone calls her ellie

 **morgan_le_fuck_you** : thank you, will

 **morgan_le_fuck_you** : it means a lot

 **jenuivere** : and guys

 **jenuivere** : thank you for getting on this chat after the dreams

 **jenuivere** : i always feel so bad afterwards, like it's my fault

 **jenuivere** : i know it isn't, but it. it always feels like it is

 **jenuivere** : and this helps

 **lancelot_85** : it really does help

 **lancelot_85** : so thank you guys

 **king_allie** : i think i speak for all of us when i say that this chat helps everyone. talking it out always helps. and if you ever don't want to say something here, you can pm me.

 **king_allie** : you all know that, right?

 **evil_stepbrother** : we know.

 **irl_merlin** : thanks, allie

 **irl_merlin** : we have school in two hours, and we should all get to bed.

 **evil_stepbrother** : goodnight, nerd.

 **will_wagner** : night, miles.

 **irl_merlin** : goodnight everyone  <3

 **lancelot_85** : goodnight

 **morgan_le_fuck_you** : night fuckers

 **jenuivere** : night!

 **king_allie** : goodnight  <3

**evil_stepbrother** , **will_wagner** , **irl_merlin** , **lancelot_85** , **morgan_le_fuck_you** , **jenuivere** , and **king_allie** left the chat at 4:56 am

**Author's Note:**

> and for reference, **irl_merlin** is miles, **evil_stepbrother** is marco, **will_wagner** is will,  
>  **lancelot_85** is lance, **morgan_le_fuck_you** is morgan (or morrie, as she's called several times throughout the fic), **jenuivere** is jen, and **king_allie** is, of course, allie. i might write a sequel fic of this with ellie. but we'll have to see.


End file.
